My Saviour
by Lucifersdaughter
Summary: For Sam Winchester moving to a new town he never expected to find a boy committing suicide.Saving Gabriel Novak from his fate, Sam has to fight to keep him alive. Gabriel can only truly be saved if he finds a reason to live although with dark forces penetrating the school that choice just may be taken away from him. Starts of AU. Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Actual Summary but it was too many words: Gabriel Novak has been broken beyond repair; unable to cope no longer he stands over the Golden Gate Bridge preparing to end his life when he's pulled back. **

**Sam Winchester never expected moving to a new town he'd find a boy committing suicide. Saving him from his fate Sam has to fight to keep Gabriel alive. **

**Gabriel can only truly be saved if he finds a reason to live although with dark forces penetrating the school that choice just may be taken away from him.**

**A/N: This does start off AU but will soon change. It will be in both Sam and Gabriel's point of views although they may speak in second person sometimes and is of course boyxboy. The rating may go up but for right now it's T. **

**I don't normally ask for reviews but this story's going to be quite long (word length) so I need to know if the story's good enough for me to keep going.**

**And the other chapters will be longer than this one, so this will be the shortest chapter of the story. **

**Warning: This story will contain slight physical and sexual abuse,** **non-consensual incest, along suicide and self-harm.**

_**l**_

_**l**_

_**l**_

**CHAPTER ONE- I saw you standing and I thought**

_I couldn't take it anymore, I had had enough and now I found myself standing over Golden Gate Bridge. I gripped the railings tightly, hosting myself to stand on top of them holding onto the tower as the wind whipped at me, slapping the wind in my face and making my hair flutter like crazy. _

_All I had to do was jump; jump and everything would get to end and I'd finally be at peace for once in my life. I'll be free of the pain, free of the horror of living, free of everything, at last._

_I closed my eyes as I imagined it, falling from the bridge, it be like flying at first. Falling, flying through the air would be something I'd never felt before yet I could imagine it. It be scary but at the same time exhilarating. And then eventually, in seconds I'd land and then I'll drown and be sucked in by the dark pools of water. _

_I welcomed my death as I let go._

* * *

**Sam's POV**

San Francisco in California was our next stop. My family moved all around the United States, staying in one place for a few weeks and then moving on to the next state/city. I didn't like it, okay, I hated it.

Y'know you're a sixteen year old boy and you have no choice but to keep on moving to place after place, you kind of want to fit in somewhere, make friends, have a girlfriend but nope I wasn't allowed.

My family consisted just of me, my older brother Dean who hated it as much as me but never showed it and our father the reason for us moving.

We were staying in a one storey house well the more accurate word for it would be bungalow. It was fairly nice, certainly better than some of the other places we stayed in. Considering the last place consisted of a run-down apartment that was so full of mildew we had colds all the time and you always had to be careful where you stepped because of the needles lying all over the floor. Believe me, it wasn't the worst place we stopped at.

The white bungalow was set in a row of them, they were all exactly identical that you had to look for your house number every time. Despite the exterior being white, dark wood panelling covered the walls and floors in every room of the house.

The bungalow was a cozy little place and was newly renovated with all updated designs and appliances.

My father didn't really care about what place we stayed in and that was why we stayed in such a bad state of places. Father simply looked at what place offered the best cheap deal and moved us in there which made me wonder what the deal was with the Bungalow. It looked so expensive it just had to be so what was wrong with it to be cheap enough for my father?

It wasn't that we were poor just that the money my dad made most of it had to go somewhere else.

We moved in two days ago and tomorrow I was due to start Sophomore year at school, Dean his second year in community college. For now we had had dinner with dad who had gone out soon after while Dean leant me his car, well he had forced his car upon me. I had stayed in the house the two days we'd been here and my party animal brother gave me his car so I could get out of here.

I didn't think he had sightseeing in mind but I had never been to California before and at night it looked even more memorizing.

The one place I wanted to see was the Golden Gate Bridge which was all lit up prettily as I parked the car and started to walk up it by foot when I spotted someone in the distance.

I walked closer seeing that it was a boy around my age, he had his back to me so all I noticed was his dark hair but I could tell, I don't know how I just could. I knew what he was doing, he was going to jump.

And I had to stop him.

I gripped his shoulders as I pulled him backwards. He tried to hold on constantly shouting "Let me go" but I was bigger than him and he fell into me. I just managed to balance my weight otherwise both of us would have gone crashing to the ground.

"I have to do this, get of me" The boy screamed using everything and anything for me to let him do what he wanted yet I held on to him until he finally began to calm down.

"Where do you live?" I asked him.

He shook his head violently. "You can't take me there. You can't, you can't"

"Then you're coming with me"

The fight seemed to have gone out of him as I put him in the car and he fell asleep halfway back to the house.

Luckily my brother was asleep as I carried the sleeping boy into my bedroom and putting him down on my bed. I figured that I'd wait to morning, until the boy has had a night's sleep and then I'll take him home.

I curled up in my chair and just watched him. He is slightly tanned with a smooth complex with strong sculpted features, asleep with his eyes closed he looked so peaceful, so cute.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew grey eyes were staring at me in the face as my alarm started to bleep.

I switched it off and turned back to the boy.

"Why?" He asked me, his voice cracked.

"What's your name?" I asked avoiding the question.

"Gabriel and you?"

"Sam Winchester, I'm new to Town"

Gabriel nodded. "Well welcome. Do you have anything to eat?"

And that apparently was all Gabriel needed to know as he got up and trailed out the room. He ended up in the kitchen and begun to search the cupboards. "It's quiet around here" He peeked at me. "You don't look old enough to be living alone"

"I'm not. My father's working and my older brother is still asleep, he'll wake up when it's time for him to be in for college and be late like usual"

"What does your dad do?" He asked making himself a bagel. "Want one?"

I shook my head. "He's a marine"

"Really? Wow that's awesome" Gabriel bounced onto the bar stool chair. For someone who was committing suicide yesterday he had a lot of energy.

"Not really he's never here"

"I would love that"

"You don't like your father?"

"We better get going" Gabriel jumped to his feet, ramming the bagel in his mouth. "You starting at ?"

"Yes"

"I go there, what year?"

"Junior"

Gabriel's head rolled around towards me. "Well what 'ya know" He stalked out the door; I had no choice but to follow him. Gabriel knew the area well; despite never being to my street before he knew his way to the school from mine.

I knew it was pointless talking about last night or anything that led up to it as he would just brush it aside. He didn't want to talk about it, I got that.

So I shut up.

We reached the school in no time that meant for me I wouldn't have to wait for Dean to wake up to drive me to school.

We got there with time to spare so Gabriel dragged me to the bleachers where he pulled out a packet of fags. "Want one?" He waved them in front of my face.

"No thanks" I pulled my legs up wrapping my arms around them as I turned my face towards Gabriel as he lit the cigarette up.

Gabriel was gorgeous, my old friends from where I lived before told me that the guys were hotter in California and now I believed them.

I had told them-Jo (who was madly in love with my brother), her brother Ash, Andy, Amy and Jess. Nashville was where we had stayed the longest despite the conditions so I got to know them better than anyone I had before, which was why I felt comfortable in telling them I was gay.

"Why are you looking at me?" Gabriel smiled at me when he finished the cigarette.

"I dunno"

He leant across and kissed my cheek. "Thank you even though I didn't want you to, some people would have let me jump"

Before I could say anything he was up and gone.

Some people would have let him jump, that was just so sad. I didn't have long to dwell on it as the school bell went and I headed to homeroom.

Father had already enrolled us in school the first day we got here discussing with the headmaster what classes I would take without my say like always. I really wanted to take Drama and Physics rather than the Accounting and Medicine father made me take and that wasn't the only example

'School isn't for fun and games Sam', father would always say when I complained about it so now I just went along with it.

"Ruby's new today too" The receptionist said to me. "You can find your first class together"

I glanced to my right seeing a tall girl with straight blonde hair swinging down her back, she smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back she was too pretty not to. Just because I was gay didn't mean I didn't notice.

"What do you have?" She asked me.

I glanced down at my schedule and held back a groan. "Algebra ll"

"Me too, room 203, Mr. Conway?"

"Yes"

"Great"

Ruby kept tapping her red nails on her schedule as we walked past each room. "So where you from?" She asked me.

"Nashville, you?"

"Oklahoma"

"It's different here isn't it?"

"I've been to a place like this before, my parents move around a lot"

"So does my dad, what do your parents do?"

"Oh we don't talk about it. Oh here we are" She disappeared through the door eager to get away from me. What was it with everyone and their tight lipped mouths?

"Please just take a seat" Mr. Conway said as I reopened the door after Ruby. Everyone turned to look at me as I walked in, due to the only free seat left all the way over the other side it gave everyone adequate time to take a look at me. I hoped I was up to everyone's satisfaction.

I hated maths with a passion so adding letters to it was not my idea of fun and yet I made it to Algebra ll, really it's a miracle.

The next lesson wasn't any better being Business. Each class was an hour and 15 minutes long and having two hours and a half of dreadful lessons I was glad for lunch time even though I had no one to sit with.

Gabriel I saw as I walked across the green was standing with a guy that I could clearly tell was a drug dealer as Gabriel passed him money for a package from him. That hardly surprised me, that a guy that would commit suicide would be a druggie but it wasn't my place to judge.

I grabbed a chicken burrito and started to head for an empty table when I felt a hand on my elbow, I looked up just in time to see it was Gabriel as I was pulled through the cafeteria.


	2. Chapter 2

**Actual Summary but it was too many words: Gabriel Novak has been broken beyond repair; unable to cope no longer he stands over the Golden Gate Bridge preparing to end his life when he's pulled back. **

**Sam Winchester never expected moving to a new town he'd find a boy committing suicide. Saving him from his fate Sam has to fight to keep Gabriel alive. **

**Gabriel can only truly be saved if he finds a reason to live although with dark forces penetrating the school that choice just may be taken away from him.**

**A/N: Sorry for long wait. I'm going to aim for 3,000 +words each chapter.**

**/**

**_/_**

**_/_**

**Chapter Two- Religion is Twisted**

Gabriel Pov

I pulled Sam to the back of the cafeteria towards where my friends sat.

I wasn't planning on making friends with Sam until I saw him standing there alone and I figured I'd better save him whether he liked it or not because that's what he did to me. Repaying the favour, my lip curled.

"Sam meet my friends Adam and Garth"

Adam used to be on the football team, he was well liked through the school and he was good looking so girls always liked him. And then he crossed Lucifer and all he had left was me, the only other outcast.

Garth was a new student last year but he had several problems which wouldn't have been a bother had he not turned up the same time as a manipulative pretty blonde girl called Bella. He was pushed to the background and formed a friendship with me and Adam.

They weren't real friends, not really, they were just people I hung out with, people that had no choice but to only hang out with me. I don't have a real friend, I did but she shattered my heart into tiny little pieces and she was more a girlfriend then a friend.

They both looked up and said hello.

I put a hand on his chest, his muscles rippled under my hand. Core blimey, he was so big. "I will say one thing, you're the new kid and in this school if your new your accepted by anyone really, I would suggest you don't sit with us or hang with us. I'm not being mean I'm just warning you, Lucifer runs this school and he hates us with a passion"

Sam glanced over to Lucifer and then turned back to me before just sitting down. No explanation, he just sat down.

I shrugged and sat next to him. I was trying to save the guy from being lumped with me as a friend, because being my friend wasn't ever good but he wouldn't. And really I couldn't force him, it was his funeral.

"Do you like football?" Adam asked Sam, looking at his muscle's.

"Yeah I do"

"Really? Do you want to come over to mine tomorrow if our parents are okay with it?"

"Great" Sam smiled.

"You guys coming?" Adam asked me and Garth.

"God yes, anything to get me out of my house but I'm not playing, I suck at football"

"Same" Garth nodded.

"Were stick it out together brother" I wrapped my arm around Garth's shoulder.

We chatted about everything and anything but nothing of any worth. I trusted nobody apart from two important people in my life and it was not my friends.

"So Sam" I turned to him as the bell went. "What ya got next?"

"Um" He reached into his bag and brought out the schedule. "English with Mr. Benedict"

"Same"

English was my favourite subject purely the fact I loved writing fiction stories, I loved escaping into another world, another person.

Besides the English teacher was the only teacher at the school that actually cared for the students. Mr. Benedict smiled at me as I walked in, the first in the class. Everybody came in to class on the second bell but not really having friends I had nothing to wait for. "Who's this?" He asked.

"Sir, this is Samuel Winchester he's new"

"Hi Samuel" He nodded at him.

"Everybody calls me Sam"

"Well welcome to the class Sam"

"Thank you"

"Everything okay Gabriel?" Mr. Benedict asked as I took a seat.

"Sure Sir" I grinned. "What we going to learn about today?"

"I'm just going to start you off on the research project then let you discuss it amongst yourselves. If you two are friends already Sam hasn't covered what the project will be about so-"

"I'll be glad too"

"Thanks Gabriel"

The class came in then and Mr. Benedict explained what we were going to be doing. "We've been comparing the differences between old classics and contemporary works. Now I need you to research more by going out instead of listening to me droning on. I'll give you this class to discuss research techniques with your peers but the project will be worked on alone. You will write an essay comparing the two which will be done in class in the next few weeks. The research project is looking more into the two of them and choosing which one you'd prefer to write a short story with"

"It kinda sounds like fun" Sam told me then blushed slightly as he fiddled with his bag. "If that's not too weird"

"Don't worry" I said getting excited at the prospect of someone else actually liking the things I do. "I love this kind of stuff"

Me and Sam discussed what many kids in this school would never discuss in a million years. Maybe I wasn't liked because I was actually into what no one else was but I knew the truth- I had done a god awful thing and I didn't deserve to be liked.

My family had told me enough that I should be thankful they gave me board and food.

Sam liked me. Sam was hot and liked me, we also had a lot in common more than I ever had with anybody before including my ex best friend. If I had to be recused from my death I'm glad it was by him.

Not that me and him could you know go out. I didn't even know if he was gay and if he was why would he want me?

I could feel eyes on me; I looked around the room and saw one of Lucifer's followers smirking at Sam.

"I'll walk you home" I told Sam after last period being World History, another favourite of mine, as we walked out the school.

"You don't have to do that Gabe"

"Oh I do" I looked back at Lucifer's follower who joined another follower at Lucifer's locker with the man himself, smirking my way and chatting amongst themselves.

"Come on" It wasn't until we was a while away that I felt that I could breathe again. I took out a fag to settle my nerves.

"You shouldn't smoke" Sam let me know.

"Nah" I swung my arm around his shoulders. "Smoking is good for me Sammy boy"

"In what universe is smoking good for someone?" Sam asked me.

"I know you can get cancer from it" I waved a hand. "But it helps me"

Sam nodded and we walked in silence for a while.

"So when should I come over?" Sam asked. "For the tutoring?"

I startled and panicked for a slight moment. He couldn't come over to mine!

"Lucifer's my brother so it probably not be best. What about yours?"

"That's fine"

I waved goodbye to Sam and sullenly walked back to mine, he lived a while away from me but I didn't mind the walk even if it was the coldness of November. Yesterday I was killing myself and now today I made friends with the guy who saved me. I should hate him, I did the last person that saved me but I couldn't hate him and I had no idea why.

The house was bursting with light and people when I got back not because anybody was visiting just I have a big family that are rich.

"Gabe" A little voice rang out as I entered through the side gate which opened straight to a narrow flight of stairs which led up to the servant rooms if we had any which we don't, it's just where my room is. Not that I couldn't access the rest of the house it's just my family wanted me out the way the best they could.

"Hey" I reached my little brother and picked him up as I carried him up the rest of the stairs with which he had been sitting halfway up them and threw him gently on the bed in my room.

"Gabe you said you weren't coming back Gabe" He crawled to my lap and bounced up and down. "Why didn't you go Gabe?"

I smiled down at the five year old who had been through too much for someone of his age and yet when I told him I was going away he was too young to know what I meant.

"I changed my mind" I told him.

"I'm glad Gabe, glad" He patted my back.

"I'm sorry for leaving you"

"It's okay" Sphere smiled then the smile faltered at the sound of my door opening.

"Seraphim leave. I need to talk to Gabriel"

I gave Seraphim a nod watching him skip out room and my eyes squeeze shut because I can't believe I did that to him, leave him here with them, not that anything would happen to him but I've learnt that being friends with me is suicide whether it be at school or home.

"What stopped you from killing yourself this time?" Zachariah grabbed my chin to look me in the eyes.

"Someone" I mumbled.

"Lucifer told me about your new friend; it wasn't him by any chance?"

"Leave him alone" My eyes flashed, the thought of Sam getting punished for saving me, I couldn't let that happen again. I know what happened to the last guy that saved me from committing suicide and I couldn't let that to happen to Sam.

"But without him your be dead" He pulled me into him and whispered in my ear.

"I let him" I lied, hoping that he'll take my word for it because then it be my fault, not his and so they can't do anything to him, only me…

And he does believe me I can see it in his eyes but this just gets him angrier.

"Such a tease aren't you?" He gripped my hair and threw me into the opposite wall; I stumbled to the floor with a cry. "Toying with someone over something like that. Making a stranger worry that you're going to die when in reality you weren't planning it in the first place"

This didn't make sense to me but I could hear the slur in his voice, he'd been drinking not that he was a drunk or that it mattered what he did to me drunk of not.

He hit my jaw and then shoved me over with a kick.

He unbuttoned my jeans and I curled my nails into the wooden floor, taking shallow breaths, squeezing my eyes shut, trying to ignore the pain and then that sick pleasure that you wish, wish you wasn't getting. Because this is your uncle and its rape but it's still sex and you're an sexually active teenage boy.

And when it's over you still lie there even as the footsteps fade away and the door swings shut and the tears leak to the floor and you can't stop, damm you can't stop.

And then it's dinner. And you have to face your family. And they hate you.

I took one deep breath, sucking the air into my lungs before going into the kitchen to help serve as it's not worth the hassle when you don't help.

Really, it isn't.

"Don't do that to me again" Joshua, my cousin and Zach's son whispered in my ear when were the only two in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't"

"I deal"

"That's because you have me, who do I have?"

"Me and Cas and Sphere" Joshua shoved past me.

"But I didn't in the end"

"So every time you try to get rid of this world we just have to wait with baited breath for whether it's a flung or not, right? That's what you're saying?"

"What's taking you both so long?" Zachariah's voice floated through. We both jumped, shut up and shot towards the dining room sitting down in our respective places.

"Who's saying grace?" Becky asked. Becky's my step mom who's dating my father but she's fucking his brother Zachariah, I'm the only one who knows and they both know I know. I can't tell, they won't let me and it's not like I like my father enough to tell him and Zachariah knows that too but it's another excuse for him.

"I will" Michael the now oldest of my siblings, he was the second eldest but things change drastically.

I was forced to sit in-between Zachariah and Lucifer who both gripped my hands tighter than necessary, I held back a whimper.

"Bless us O Lord and for These Thy Gifts which we are about to receive, may the Lord make us truly thankful. Amen."

"Amen" We all said, not that all of us meant it and began to eat which I just wanted to throw all back up especially with Zachariah's hand casually touching my thigh.

I swallowed it down and kept it there, waiting subtly until everybody was finished, not one dared leave the table without saying a prayer and until everybody was done.

"God, we thank you for this food. For rest and home and all things good. For wind and rain and sun above. But most of all for those we love" God, I just wanted to throw up.

"Gabriel clean up. You too Joshua" Zachariah ordered.

The silence was awkward in the kitchen as we cleaned up until finally I couldn't cope with it any longer, I sucked with silence. "Joshua please"

"What?" He snapped, turning around his eyes dark, the dishtowel swinging from his hand. He looked like he's father, I turned away quickly.

"No don't do that" He put a hand on my shoulder and tugged me around. "Just spit it out Gabe"

I dropped my eyes to the floor. "You can't stay mad at me because I…please don't"

Joshua shook his head. "You can't even say it can you? You tried to kill yourself Gabe, say it" He gripped my collar tightly cutting into my skin. "Say it"

"Why are you acting like him?" I spit out.

"I'm not, I'm not" Joshua backpedalled. "Don't say I am"

"Whatever" I turned back to soaping the dishes.

"He did didn't he? Gabriel, tell me, he…because you"

"You can't say it?" I laughed. "How do you expect me to? More importantly how did he find out?"

"I didn't tell him" Joshua looked horrified.

"Look" I turned to him. "Just forgot and make up, yeah?"

"Gabriel did he?"

I nodded slowly.

"He did go out last night" Joshua told me.

My knees bulked and I gripped onto the counter for support; Zachariah had seen me about to jump and done nothing, I could believe it but it still shocked me that my uncle could hate me that much.

"Hey come here" Joshua pulled me to him wrapping me in a hug; I relented and hugged him back.

When the door swung open we hurried back to what we were doing as Michael hurried past us without a glance. "What's wrong Mike?" I asked.

He looked at me then. "Nothing"

Michael was grateful to me in a way, he liked being the oldest and that was what I made him so he left me alone except he knows what happens but doesn't care. So who's better?

**A/N: Thanks to FallenAngel2487 for reviewing. Thanks for favourites and follows. Please let me know if you like it or if I should scrap it. **


End file.
